Frail
by Wiipuu
Summary: Everything was frail but his madness. The feelings left behind from the past were all that controlled him in his rage. But, Robin was the army's Tactician. She had to find a way to understand him just like anyone else. NOTE: Excessive use of in game Quotes twisted to my own lame interpretations.
1. Dead Kings Lament

It would have been easy to kill them. It would have been easy to make them pay. It would have been easy to go back. It would have been easy. Everything would have been easy. But memories can make it hard to move. Rage you felt at disrespect, disgust. The hate that causes you shake and lose control, it dissipates when memories haunt every moment when you reached out to it.

Gangrel stared at the ceiling, counting every knot in the rotted wood. His thoughts occasionally wondering to his past. Laughing at his ironic misery. His life was the joke of the century. Every hour he spent on this ship a well deserved slap of reality. Worthless. It always had been. Clawing his way up from the bottom only to fall all the way back down. Thematically hilarious. But what made it worse was the sins. The blood that he managed to accumulate.

Lifting his hands up he could swear it still dripped. The rancid smell, the phantom screams of the children who lost their fathers in his wars. The innocent... her. Gangrel covered his eyes and took a deep breath, body shaking. Nights like this...

He hated them.

* * *

"Get yer self out here boy!"

Gangrel lethargically got up from the floor. Eyes misty, daylight unforgiving. He scolded the captain, "What?"

Zanth was an entirely unpleasant man. He had looks that only a mother could love, and a personality that no one could love. But to be fair, he did make the fallen king feel a sense of nostalgia. Every time he spit on his face, every insult, every welcomed threat to his life. The familiarity was almost entertaining, as if he were looking up at a Uglier, more retarded reflection of his own self.

"Were docking off, taking a few nights in a near by fort before were off to sea again." Zanth grunted before he left to give orders to the rest of the crew.

Gangrel lied back down and smiled. The captain must have had a soft spot for his latest pet it seemed. Always coming to order him personally. Giving him the toughest jobs, having him fight off ten men at a time alone. Leaving him to die more times then he could count. Letting his putrid breath taint whatever fresh air The Mad King managed to breath.

"GET YER' REAR UP OR ILL LASH YOU I WILL!"

Oh yes, Gangrel held a 'special' place in this crew.

Gangrel's face twisted at his captains invading voice. Slowly he lifted his body off the ground and stalked out. He was soon ordered to carry crates out off the ship that were soon loaded up and sent to the fort. God knows why they were here in the first place.

* * *

Gangrel woke to shouts from out side of the room, the pirates suiting up for battle all around him. Quickly the bunker door burst open, Zanth rearing his ugly head. Not the most pleasant thing to see first thing in the morning. But its intrusion was a common occurrence as of late, making the insult to his eyes less painful each time.

"Yar! Calvary's come to claim yer heads, maggots! To arms, or I be killin' ye first!" he shouted to all the men. Gangrel let out a deep sigh and rolled over, ignoring him. OF course Zanth noticed him in the flurry of men, he was "special" after all. He walked up to him and kicked the barrel Gangrel was leaning on out from under him.

"I said move yer' maggoty hide!"

It was just to early in the morning for this. His eyes twitched as he rose to meet the man standing above him. "... Maggot..."

"Yar, maggot! And if the maggot has further questions, my blade can answer 'em!"

It was tempting, it really was. Any more of this flirting he may just slit the mans throat right here. Though nostalgia liked to interfere, so instead he spit at the mans feet, "...The maggot is just fine, thanks."

Zanth looked down at the wet mark on the floor and snarled. Taking a few steps forward he stood face to face with Gangrel and stained the air with the putrid smell released from his unclean body. " The maggot's a useless little sea squirt is what he is!" spit flew on to the mad kings cheeks. Self control was hard to keep in times like this. He wanted to puke.

Zanth found the expression on Gangrel's face hilarious.

"Yar har ho! Anyway, maggots, best keep what little wits ye've got! The cavalry we face is none other than Chrom and his Shepherds!"

It was them. Gangrel ran his finger through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. Emptiness dimmed his eyes, memories. Finally. Finally... "Chrom... That name rings damnable sour in this dead man's ear. Not that any of it matters now..."

* * *

Robin shoved Chrom out to the way barley managing to save him from the deadly bolt that flew at him from the sky.

"Thank you, friend."

"No problem."

Chrom halted his vengeful counter after he got a better look at his attacker. What?

"Wait a minute... G-Gangrel?!"

A slow sad smile answered Chom's questions, how long has it been since Gengrel heard his own name?

"...Gangrel is dead. Nothing but maggots here."

The look that ran across Chom's face was enough to make the mad king laugh, Pity? He wasnt going to stay here and stand for it, so he turned away and left the man behind. Chrom sheathed his Falchion and reached out to him.

"Wait! Gangrel!"

He watched him walk away, as if there wasn't a battle raging around him. "That's the Mad King... I'm sure of it." Filled with a sudden burst of determination born from a strange curiosity he ran after the retreating man and harshly pulled him by his shoulder. "Gangrel, I know it's you! How are you alive?!" He shouted.

Gangrel's face twisted, his voice filled with mirth as he slapped the princes hand away "Alive? No, Chrom. This is not living. You killed me once, dear prince. Now I would beg you do so again. My life is over, but my body refuses to accept it."

Chrom's body stiffened from shock, he searched Gangrels eyes for something, though he had no idea what. "Gods, listen to you... Is this truly the same Mad King who stood against us?"

" Tear out everything that makes a man, and all you're left with is a husk. No throne. No gold. No men... I scrub chamber pots for brigands. Ah, how the mighty have fallen..."

Something about Gangrel's attitude angered Chrom, He didn't quite understand why. "Ironic that you, of all people, are finally learning about long falls."

Gangrel couldn't comprehend why they were still talking, why Chrom hadn't made an attempt at his demise, why they were having this conversation at all. "Heh. Seems I'm not the only one who's changed, dear prince. Days past, you'd have sheathed your blade in my chest by now. Perhaps you're less of your father and more of your sister than I thought..." he said, mostly to himself.

"Your crimes are beyond forgiveness. But indeed, Emmeryn had a profound effect on me, in most every way. My only charge now is to save this world. I have no time for vendetta." Chrom replayed, his tone disgustingly calm.

Gangrel snarled and gripped his sword sending angry uncontrolled bolts at the prince. "How very gracious of you."

Quickly Chrom dodged them, "Enough, Gangrel. What little life you still have is wasted here."

Their eyes locked, and surprisingly Gangrel's assault stopped. "I can offer you a higher purpose... You could fight for us."

A chill ran down Gangrel's back, he couldn't be serious. Was that princeling insane? "Heh... NOW who's the mad king?"

Chrom's eyes held and unwavering determination, he would get his point across somehow. "I told you, I have no time for vendetta. Defeating Grima is all that matters. And while killing you here would please me greatly, it'd put me no closer to that goal. Since you're no longer my enemy, I'd sooner put you to use than see you rot."

Gangrel let out a deep breath and placed his hand at his hips, expression tired. "You've changed, little prince. I'm almost disappointed. Still, I suppose this is what true leadership looks like..."

" I'd have your answer, Gangrel."

The Mad King wouldn't admit that he was nearly convinced. Pride is all that kept him from breaking under the Chrom's determined stare. " ... It was a lovely speech, but I'll pass. I'm just not the sort to play at hope and justice. If killing me would please you greatly, I'll not deny your satisfaction. Come, boy. Do an old king one last favor and end this charade now."

When Chrom did nothing Gangrel nearly went for the prince's throat with his bare hands, but thought better of it and turned away again. Only to be halted in his tracks yet again.

"Gangrel, wait!"

This was about all he could take, he turned around feeling the madness creeping in as rage permeated his every movement forward, "You talk of slaying gods, but you're too soft to end one sorry little man? What are you waiting for?! Do it! I give you my head on a silver platter!"

"You're pathetic."

Chrom's words hit hard, Gangrel's body froze. "...Wh-what?"

"You're not even worth killing. Not like this. Your death would hold no meaning at all."

Gangrel clinched his fists hard enough to draw blood, "You smug little—"

Chrom had finally lost his patience, and shouted over whatever Insult the Mad King was about to toss at his face,"Either we end Grima, or Grima ends us. And that includes your Plegian citizens. If you would throw your life away, throw it at Grima! Die with sword in hand, not begging like some craven rat with its foot in a trap! You were a king once. Now suck up your self-pity, and die for your people!"

Bolting forward he gripped Chrom's shirt and tugged him forward, "Graaagh! Gods, but I despise you! Every word and every action of yours makes me want to paint the walls with my lunch!"

The prince violently shoved him away causing Gangrel to stumble back, " Then you would stay here to rot in—"

Gangrel quickly rose and shoved back, so hard that Chrom lost his balance and hit the ground. "I WASN'T FINISHED! Gods, anything to make you stop talking... "

To Chrom's surprise Gangrel leaned down and offered him his hand, it was shaking a bit. "Look," Gangrel forced out, " I've never sworn an oath in my life, much less thought to keep one... But what little life I have remaining is yours. Dragons, gods...throw me at what you will."

A blinding smile spread out on the princes face, and he reached forward and gripped the other mans hand. "Thank you."

Gangrels eyes widened, this boy couldn't be serious. But looking at the prince's face he knew.

... Chrom was an idiot.

Robin would have questioned why two men that hated each other were holding hands and looking deeply ito one another eyes, but instead she laughed at the ludicrous images that she thought of. Her noise caused the two to separate quickly, both embarrassed.

"Chrom, we have dealt with most of the pirates and killed off the last of the Wyvern Riders. All that's left is the Captain really."

Chom placed a hand at on his chin and contemplated the report, Gangrel realizing what they were talking about quickly cut in, "Let me handle it princeling, It would make this sour day a little bit brighter."

He studied Gangrel, then looked to Robin and smiled. This smile made The Mad King unusually uncomfortable.

"Alright... Robin, go with him."

Gangrel nearly jumped back, "Why?! LOOK, Boy if you think for one moment that our little scuffle was my all-"

"No, its not that. I just don't send anyone out alone, I hate casualty's so I don't risk them." He said seriously.

Gangrel laughed wildly, is this a joke? Just how disgusting can this boy get?

Robin studied the man, his laughter brought an unusual glint of curiosity to her eyes. "I have no issues partnering with him, it would be a good chance for me to better understand his talents and limitations."

"Oh gods..." Gangrel smack his forehead and dramatically wiped his hand down his face. The feeling of his mistake quickly filled his body. Honestly joining this group may be worse then death.

* * *

"Tactician."

Gangrel's words cut through the thick silence that had accumulated. She looked up from her book, quietly questioning him.

"I'm warning you now to keep to yourself, I don't control myself very well and I've got no experience pairing with _anyone_."

Robin snapped her book closed and sighed tiredly. He was going to be one of the more complicated ones. A lot of the recent soldiers didn't get along well with most of the army, putting little in cooperation. Sure they gave some effort on the battle field, its not like they ignored each other, but they could never deepen there fighting power if they refused to speak outside of the field. Limited and wasted potential. "Fine, but understand that I have to support _everyone_ when chance come sees fit, _even you_." she answered, stressing her words.

They stopped and started at each-other, neither of the willing to give. The mental battle went on for two more full minutes before Gangrel got fed up and shoved past her.

* * *

Zanth was unhappy to say the least, nearly all his men dead and he was certain he was alone. But he would be dammed if anyone was going to take him down. refusing to move or flee he stayed where he was. Daring anyone of those dastards to come for him, he would cut them down one by one. But he never expected one of his own to still be living, let alone turn on him. That twisted, disgusting, face of Gangrel's has always infuriated him. Right now though, it made him desperate to taste his blood.

"Why, ye traitorous maggot! No one switches sail on me and lives!"

Gangrel let out a bark of laughter, oh he was going to enjoy this. Slowly he lifted his Levin blade and crouched, he was going to gut him like a fish. It would fall to pieces in his body, this sword wasn't made to attack physically. But that just made the idea all the more sweet.

Licking his lips he replayed almost hungry "You can't kill a dead man, sweetheart. Now to feed YOU to the maggots!"

The battle would have ended quickly if Gangrel was a normal man. But he had a mental tick, a sense of humor maybe. The smell of the burned flesh, the blood running down the blades uneven form, and the feel of the warm liquid was enough to push him over the edge. Make him forget himself. "You'er an eyesore!" he yelled, towering over the half dead man. Lifting his foot he began to crush Zanth's ribs, enjoying the sound of his broken breathing. "Beg for your life!"

Robin couldn't stand to watch this anymore. Quickly summoning wind she blew the body away, finishing the captain off. "That's enough."

Gangrel turned to look at her, his body stiff. His madness all but gone. "That one was mine!"

"Its over, were finished here." She turned and walked away not caring if he fallowed or not.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_OK. Well this was pretty lame, so many god damn quotes. I got lazy near the end cause half my story got deleted. If you guys like it though I can continue it, or it can end here. I only wrote it cause IM sick of drawing fanart of Gangrel and Im impatient as poo waiting for my favorite GangrelXAvatar story to update its KILLING ME! WHY DID STAL tell gangrel he was leaving. WHY. WHY suspense the suspense is killing me. DID she know he was sleeping by her? My questions. MY QUESTIONS. T_T_

_If I do continue though, it will be a romance obviously. Im sorry if Gangrel is to violent. My brain is dumb. _


	2. Miracle

It was late at night, the sky covered in dark clouds, rain violently chilled the air and loudly splashed on the tarps. Gangrel leaned on a pole, contemplating. If he were a hopeful man, working with these people may have been a type of redemption. But even now he could feel it, he hadn't really changed. Something about that made him feel empty. He couldn't trust himself. And maybe, that was pathetic.

It had been so long since he lost control, he didn't want to feel guilty but its just... that look on her face. It was familiar, he wasn't quite sure how many times he saw that look. There was no real description for it but if he had to call it something it could be hate.. or disgust. Usually what people thought meant nothing, but for someone who knew... Emmeryn... Oh gods that name. It changed things. He couldn't tell you how but it did. It was just a pirate though... it was just a pirate. IT was just a damned pirate. Gangrel felt rage boil again. He had no reason to feel guilty. No reason.

"Just forget about it. It means nothing, I haven't the need to care."

"IT DOSE'NT MEAN ANYTHING. I just need to do my job and be their dog. I just need... Gahahah.. GAHAHA."

He couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. Gangrel had no idea what he needed, and that was absolutely ridiculous. Hilarious. The frustration caused him to pull at his hair, the pain was distracting.

* * *

Robin violently sneezed, all of her books dusty and disorganized. You would think that because of her personality she would be an organized person. But the reality is that she was useless at a lot of things and had the worst memory. She lost her roster again. Just how did it manage to escape her? It was right here, she could have sworn it was. But no matter how deep she dug into the pile , it failed to turn up. Letting out a deep sigh, she closed her eyes in an effort to fight off the irritation and keep her natural calm.

If she thought about it logically, perhaps it wasn't all that much of a problem. What more could she put down other then his name? She only knew his past, and from what she saw, he didn't act all that different. The same ruthless man. But, Chrom must have seen something beyond that... maybe, honestly she felt her commander was a bit to whimsical at times. Maybe that's what made him great though, she could learn something from him. Looking at her own situation, did she really have the right to judge Gangrel? Robin was this army's tactician, she had to make the effort to understand him, find that something more.

"Robin?"

Henry peered his head into her tent, breaking her thoughts, smiling his usual smile.

"What is it Henry?"

"Well, I've found this on the ground near some beautifully mangled bodies."

Relief coursed through her as she looked at the dirtied roster. Henry was a strange one. few may call him charming, most would call him unnerving. At first Robin was disturbed by his personality, but after some time she discovered that he was simply an honest soul. Robin gently took the book from his hands, noticing a foul red liquid running down his fingertips that she would rather not describe.

"Thank you..."

"Ooh its nothing, try not to loose it this time... or better yet, try to lose it somewhere bloody again."

Robin snickered a bit. She wasn't exactly sure when his sense of humor, if you could call it that, grew on her. Though to be honest, Robin couldn't really tell you rather he were joking or not. Henry smiled, a little more gently then usual as she watched her laugh, before something loud began to yell in pain outside. He looked off toward his tent and bit his thumb, perhaps worried. Looking back at her he quickly said "Alrighty then, I have to go deal with something fun right now, so I cant stick around to play."

Henry bolted out before Robin had a chance to question him. She would have been concerned, that is, if this wasn't a normal occurrence. Though perhaps the real reason she failed to act was that she had a few experiences with him that would scar a normal person. And the possibility of having disfigured body parts flung around in her face was just really unappealing. Henry's hobbies... they were disgusting.

Deciding to forget about it she clawed her way trough the mess to a table set in a small clearing. There she placed her roster down and sat, carefully wiping off the dirt and grim from the cover. Robin turned it forward and back, looking for any serious damage. Fortunately, any damage was only surface. After a few more quick examinations she began flipping through the pages till she hit a blank section and began to write.

_"Gengrel"_

_"The wild and ruthless former king of Plegia..."_

Robing paused, strange. It should be obvious what to put down, but just writing what first came to mind was... it felt wrong. Perhaps tomorrow, maybe she will attempt to partner with him again.

* * *

The next day was unpleasant, sleeping in a chair while resting on the table was a bad idea. Her body felt aged and her head pulsated furiously. She sat near Tharja and Virion during breakfast, which was a mistake on her part. They were, as some could say, a funny couple. It was almost refreshing to be near them. Personality wise, the two contrasted in an almost beautiful way. But in Robins case, both had very irritating quirks.

"Oh come now my dear, its her eyes. That's what really makes her irresistible."

"Foolish man, its not just one thing."

This augment. It was stupid in a number of ways and it had been going on for thirty long minutes.

"... why did I bother to marry someone as blind as you Virion."

"Tharja, my heart. Please."

Robin had finally reached her limit and she began to fear for her sanity. Slowly she crept away into the shadows, hopefully to find some form of solitude. But mostly she just really needed to get away from these two.

* * *

"Ah. Greetings, Gangrel."

Gangrel did not expect to run into Robin here, and according to the look on Robins face, nether did she. "Robin." he replied stiffly.

"Why the solemn face?"

He was reluctant to speak with her, but, the words still slipped out.

"...I was reflecting on times past."

"You mean, when you were king?"

The question shocked him, he was inclined not to answer, but there was a look of curiosity that he didn't feel the right to deny. "Yes... Thinking back, I realize that perhaps my rule was overly harsh." He paused thinking a bit, "...Wicked, even."

"That's fair. Perhaps a bit of an understatement, but..." she trailed off. Lost in some unknown conflicting thought. Gangrel found her matter of fact way of answering ... maybe amusing but mostly it made him feel bitter. A short and harsh laugh escaped him.

"Hah! Don't mince words, do you?"

Robin smiled, her attitude almost cocky. "It would be silly to deny it. We fought and overthrew you for that very reason."

"I would expect a woman of your caliber to say nothing else. But I had my reasons you know." He began to walk closer, each step echoed on stone floors,"We were threatened by Valm and Walhart but if I could some how unite us..."

Robin stepped away from him, finding his advancement into her personal space uncomfortable, threatening. "By 'we'. I assume you refer to Ylisse, Regna Ferox, and Plegia?"

He suddenly halted, looking away, an almost guilty glint in his eyes that contrasted the estranged smile that spread."It was a desperate time. None of us knew how far Valm might go. But if I could subjugate the continent and build one mighty empire..." carefully he turned back to her, "Then maybe we could halt their advance..." For a moment Robin thought she read sadness in his expression, but it was dissipated so quickly that she could swear it was her imagination. "...Or at least, that's how I saw it."

How dare he. As if that justified what he had done."Yours was a brutal reign that terrorized your subjects and you neighbors. An alliance built on intimidation and threats is doomed to failure form the beginning."

Gangrel sneered, his fist slamming a near by crate, it painfully splintered. "Don't you lecture me, you arrogant whelp! I didn't say I was right!" He leaned forward, his intense glare only inches away. By all means Robin expected to see wrath, but what she found was something entirely unexpected... self loathing. "I was blinded by circumstances and unable to see any other way..." He then began to pace, frustrated with all of it, running his fingers through his hair "Bah! Why am I explaining myself to you ? What do you know of running a nation?!" He demanded.

Robin wanted to snap back, but she stopped upon realizing she really didn't know anything really. "Well, I suppose I don't."

They came to a stand still, an awkward silence seemed to streach on. It wasnt long before Gangrel broke it.

"Pff... Enough of this." he replied quietly before he quickly left the room, unable to stand another moment with her.

* * *

"Emmeryn?!" Robins voice was soon fallowed by the others, all shocked at her appearance.

The moment Gangrel heard that name he wanted to hyperventilate. She was alive. Its... impossible. She couldn't be. But no matter how much he tried to deny it there she stood and that terrified him.

"What magic is this?! Do you not recognize us?!" Chrom asked her.

"I... Wh-why..." Emmeryn held on to her head, and closed her eyes. Confused and scared.

The elder villager quickly spoke, pleading "Please, sir. I fear you're upsetting the girl. She doesn't comprehend as you or I."

"Explain."

" I... I know little about the situation, sir. The girl doesn't hail from here. She's been like this ever since the night she arrived in our village. When she speaks, it's with the words of a small child. It pains my heart to imagine what horrors drove her to such a state.."

This was to much. Every word making whatever he felt worse. Gangrel stalked off, unable to listen to anymore. He feared that if he stayed any longer he would break.

* * *

Even brain dead that woman was unbelievable. He was enraged, shocked. All alone she waited... to die. She forgot everything but that nasty self sacrificial attitude. He couldn't stand it.

"Gangrel!"

He turned to find Robin shouting his name as she desperately shoved him out of the way from a near fatal attack. He was shocked, not comprehending why she saved him.

"Gangrel! Get up, we need to go. I need your help! We need to hurry and save her!"

She was desperate, he could tell, and honestly so was he. More then anything, more then everything, he wanted Emmeryn to live. Without a word he got up and grabbed her hand, rushing past everyone. Some how some way they would save her.

They were just ten feet away when time seemed to slow, they were to late. He watched as an assassin launched an arrow at her, blood spilling on contact. Emmeryn's body fell, and the liquid stained the grass below. Rage, pain, guilt, he ran to murder and screamed.

Blood. Blood. Blood. BLOOD. There wasn't enough, there will never be enough. He carved and stabbed as hard as he could. The feeling of arms grabbed him from behind, and he vaguely heard his name being shouted. He shoved them away and continued screaming. Vowing dark promises that he was unable to keep, because the man was already dead. She... was already dead, and it was his fault again.

_SLAP. _

_"_YOU IDIOT!"

Robins voice finally managed to break through. He stared at her, completely stunned. "... Tactician.."

"We need to hurry, she can still make it but we need to _hurry! MOVE! PLEASE!_" She begged, tears flowing. Her voice shaking violently.

Slowly Gangrel turned to where the womans body layed. To his surprise, Emmeryn was staring back at him. Her eyes were in pain, but they weren't empty... they weren't dead. He quickly scrambled, stumbling to the body. His hands shook as he lifted his staff. Her breathing was so haggard... she was so pale. Blood trailed down from her lips to her chin. Slowly the staff began to glow he put all he had into it. His energy quickly drained, but even when he felt like he was about to faint he continued till every thing turned black and the staff broke. Somewhere Gangrel thought he heard "Thank you." but it must have been his imagination.

* * *

When Gangrel woke up, he wasn't alone. Robin was sitting at his side, reading a book.

"Tactician? What are you doing here?"

Her smile surprised him. It was unexpected, gentle...

"I see your finally awake. Its about time." She said.

Memories soon flooded his mind, slowly, uncertainty he asked "Did she..."

Robins smile brightened, "She made it Gangrel, you saved her."

"I... "

She laughed, grabbing his hand. "Come on, Chrom wants to see you."

He wasn't able to reject her, for some reason. Could be because he hadn't quite gotten over the shock of him actually some how saving someone.

It wasn't long till they found Chrom, he was in the comanders tent, sitting near Emmeryn's sleeping form. He looked back at them. He was... he seemed happy to see them, though that didn't hide the dark circles under his eyes. He probably didn't sleep all night.

"Robin thanks for bringing him. Something like this is best said in person."

Something about his tone made Gangrel paranoid, uncomfortable.

"No problem."

Chrom got up and placed a hand on Gangrel's shoulder, and said something that froze him in place.

"Thank you."

He swallowed hard, not quite comprehending what that man had said, but when he did Gangrel's outer most thoughts slipped out. "... I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Aww geez, more quotes. I couldn't help it though. The original writing is much better then anything I could fart out. Im sorry about the lazy ending but, you see, Im just a lazy person.

Anyway, cause it seems some people liked it. I decided why not. As always If they still like it I can continue or end it here. Ill write each chapter as if it were to end just for that purpose. And holy shit, DemOnLight, thanks for the awesome sauce, but seriously your story drives my anticipation insane. MAKES ME DESPERATE. And Gunlord500, damn man you gave me such a boost of confidence. Also for some reader. Your awesome, first person to show any interest. Stamp of approval is given.

Sorry that this chapter was short 300 words. In fact, if I wasn't lazy each chapter would be 25,000 words...


	3. Tomb

Gangrel was tired. Just tired. Traveling with them was an unbearable chore. It's not that they spoke to him really, its that they spoke to one another. Their conversations were tedious, boring; it was incredibly annoying. He couldn't say he enjoyed being out on the field with them ether. Though, perhaps he was just on edge. True these weeks have been peaceful... well maybe that was relative only to him. It was a guilty pleasure of his to kill the Risen. A type of stress revealing exorcise. But as of late, his "comrades" have grown tired of fighting. And in truth, he may have as well. Well, maybe not fighting, but perhaps just killing.

It was a strange thing being so torn. In a time that feels so close, but is in reality was long ago, he loved the feel of blood on his skin. The blood of those who fought him, the blood of those who defied him, and if he the mood hit him right... the blood of just anyone. But its not as if he killed for no reason, originally he wanted that despicable peace that princeling speaks of. There was a time when he hated hearing the screams of others. He hated his fathers back, the way it looked with a blade going through it when he died protecting him. He hated the look on his mothers face when she told him to run. He hated the sound of her coughing on her own blood.

He was vengeful, he hated all of it. The wars, the pain. And for a while he worked to change it all... If asked he couldn't explain exactly what was going through his mind. In a way he truly believed his way would bring what he promised his people. But perhaps the worst truth of all, everything he had done was pointless.

"Gangrel?"

By the gods, it had to be her again. That woman, Robin. No one else bothered to speak to him on a regular basis but her. To greet him at times when he really just wished to be ignored. There must be some kind of issue with her brain. It's strange how she managed to find him in these weak moments.

"Robin."

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Her tone was almost friendly. It didn't hide the obvious awkwardness to her question. Clearly forced, just for the commons sake of exchanging pleasantries.

"Nothing in particular." Gangrel grunted. Though his reply wasn't rude, it did have an edge he had hoped she would notice.

"Thinking about the past again?"

This question. He wondered if it were going to become a common theme with her. Things like this made him believe she chose times like this on purpose. Robin's tendency to speak to him, honestly, without any motive... it made him want to be honest. Even if it was a subject that would spur a reluctance to answer.

"...I thought I had good reasons for my war. Robin I swear I did." The sound of his voice, was it strange that it sounded beaten? "But in the end, it was Chrom and you lot who stopped Valm."

Her answer was quick, and she smiled in a way that was nearly... very enraging. "We did, didn't we?"

"A smug grin dose not suit you, tactician!" This only seemed to heighten whatever mood she was in. Gangrel continued on before she could say something condescending. He could feel it, this conversation was going to be sour... again. "In my mad quest for strength, I unleashed horror upon thousands of innocents... How many have I killed? How many families did I rend apart?" Gods, he was weak. "...And for what? For nothing."

Robin's expression faded with the new confession. She watched him, carefully, looking for some kind of dishonesty. She decided to be honest herself, not that she has ever really been dishonest with him. "I cannot argue. What you did is difficult to forgive, or forget."

Gangrel wasn't shocked at her answer, it was something he expected. He never asked for forgiveness. Still though, hearing it out loud added to something, something that keeps him awake at night. It made him bitter. "How dose it feel to be so untainted by mistakes that you can judge others?"

She let out a tired sigh. Robin almost spoke to him as if he were a child."If you truly started a war to try and save your people, you should own the deed." She was stern in her wording, as if she were setting down a list of instructions. "Your time would be better spent on things besides self pity."

Gangrel thought Robin's unsweetened words humorous, she was so much younger then himself. "Oh? Then tell me, wise one, what "things should I be doing?"

"You can join us in bringing peace to the land once and for all." She paused, his laughter was irritating. "You could wallow in the past the rest of your days; you will find no absolution there."

Her words, they were sharp. "Your words are daggers, Robin..." he looked away, eye contact becoming uncomfortable, "But only because they ring true."

"And so?"

He answered her clearly, each word spoken confidently "I'm a king no longer- just a mad dog roaming the land without a leash." He placed a hand on the wall near her and leaned down till he was level with her face it was almost belittling. A sharp finger pointed to her chest, poking it. "I should rouse myself and fight because you say so?! Bah!" Gangrel then turned the tip of his finger to himself. " I don't need one of Chrom's lackey's to give me purpose!" Quckly he backed away from the woman and shouted out side of the tent, loud enough for everyone to hear if they cared to. "Look out. world! This time, I've got a better plan! A whole new out look!"

Robin felt a smile she couldn't control stretch, some how listening to his outburst made her feel strangely warm. "That sounds more like the Gangrel I know. In a good way..."

He turned around and burst out laughing. His smile would have scared children. "GYAAAAAA! Gangrel is back, and he's spoiling for a fight!"

Others may consider the sound a laps of sanity, and that it may have been. But to Robin, she felt it was something more kind.

"For once, I'm happy to hear that."

* * *

The march to Warriors Tomb was long and oddly quiet. Since the rise of the Fell Dragon, silence has become somewhat of a rarity. The crypt itself had a haunted feel, the stone building grim and cold. But, the life that bloomed around it contrasted all of the dark feelings that the building spawned. The flower's, the trees, though overgrown and unkempt, were lovely dream like visuals.

"Girl, why are we here?"

Gangrel's voice cut through her fascination with what lay in front of her. But what mildly shocked her was that he had initiated a conversation to begin with. Usually, she had to make the excuse the speak to one another.

"What do you mean? You don't know?"

His face contorted at her questions. "Of course I don't know, I am a dog, I am just expected fallow; to do what I'm told. Do you honestly think anyone makes the effort to inform me of anything?"

"I guess not huh." she deadpanned.

Gangrel's eyes turned toward the large doors that lay ahead, he looked unimpressed. "If your not going to tell me anything, then I think I'm going to take my leave."

Robins hand reached out toward his retreating form and gripped what she could of his cloak. He nearly tripped and fell at the sudden pull back. He looked behind himself, confused and irritated. For a moment Robin was shocked at her own action, it was unconscious.

"What a minute Gangrel, don't just storm off. We are here because of rumors."

"Rumors? And why are we traveling to these random locations on the base of rumors?" He asked testily.

She smirked at the irony. There were many reasons they sought out rumors, even if they had no possibility of being true. Sometimes they were just jobs for the peace made in an effort to lighten the suffering around them, Other times they brought surprises that they would never had expected. The man in front of her was a product of these whimsical journeys that distracted from the horrors they would soon face.

"Because we need to."

"...we need to?"

"Yes."

Gangrel was confused, even more confused then when he began. He didn't know what tempted him to ask her anything. Its not as if he were really curious. Letting out a deep sigh, he asked her again his first question.

"Ok tactician, why are we here?"

"There was rumor ...that man Yen'fay was spotted around here."

"The dead man?"

"Yes, but we aren't here for just him. His sister, I felt it would be good for her to visit this place."

This woman was amusing. She had a weird habit of thinking to hard for others. It was something he couldn't understand himself to well, though it would be a lie to say he hasn't thought of others since his time as a fallen king.

"Hah! I supposed it wouldn't be the first time your group found the dead walking. I wouldn't be surprised if that man was alive in there. People just don't seem to stay dead anymore..."

Even though Gangrel's tone was light hearted, it had an almost unrecognizable edge of regret that she did not miss. She softly smiled, only then realizing that she had yet to let go of his cloak. Letting slip through her fingers, she said "I suppose so, but it hasn't been an entirely bad thing."

Gangrel laughed audibly, he wouldn't admit that what she said warmed him. Even if it could be used to describe some one else they found.

"Gahahaa! ...Is that right?"

* * *

The Risen that permeated the inside of this place was something Gangrel expected. He could smell them from outside. But, what he hadn't expected was the man kneeling down amiss the chaos praying in the distance. Even if he had bet they would find him, he didn't really believe it. He had heard of Yen'Fay, though never having met the man himself he had no trouble recognizing him. Perhaps it was because, much like himself, regret was apparent in the figures form. The thing that was odd was that he seemed to be the only one to notice. Gangrel cut through a few more bodies before he came to someone he knew would listen.

"Robin."

"What is it Gangrel?"

"...I found him. But I dont think he is making much effort to protect himself."

Robin fallowed the direction Gangrel pointed to, soon bolting off after a look of surprise. He considered ignoring her but found himself running after her in the end. He should have guessed they were going to her, Say'ri. He never spoke to her, he doesn't speak to anyone, but that didn't change that he knew who it was.

"He's alive, come on. Ill go with you." She said to her. Gangrel thought it odd how there were no questions, just complete trust in what she had said. It surprised him honestly. But what surprised him even more was when Robin grabbed his hand and dragged him along with them.

"Gangrel, I want you to keep the Risen off our back while we go after Yen'fay."

"..." He didn't answer, but he knew he would do what she asked anyway.

* * *

"Explain yourself, Brother! You died, yet here you stand. How can you be a different Yen'fay than my brother?"

Gangrel thought the family spout hilarious. He didn't laugh out loud though he wanted to. There was something comical about a grown man being talked down to by a younger woman. Maybe it was because it resembled a type of irony much like his own as of late.

"Perhaps he's from a different world. Or a different time? We've certainly had our fair share of that lately." Robin injected.

"...It is as you say" Yen'fay replied, hesitant.

Another future person? Gangrel had thought only the children dragged themselves to this vile time, how they got here was a mystery no one questioned. He left the conversation, not caring enough to listen to a woman crying and a man explain himself.

* * *

Robin eventually found Gangrel later that day sitting alone on a rock. Its not like she went searching for him, its just something that happened.

"Hey Gangrel."

He gave her an exasperated expression. Tired. "What do you want this time."

"Thanks for your help back there."

"By the gods you people. Don't you know who I am? You couldn't have forgotten the things I've done. Why the hell am I being thanked every single hour of the day lately." He asked, perhaps exaggerating.

"What you have done in the past doesn't change the fact that people are grateful for what you have done today Gangrel."

"Is that right..." He smiled.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Im so sorry that my writing is boring. Im sorry. I just don't know a better way to word things. Im to lazy to make the chapters longer. Most of the chapter is quotes. BUT BUT BUT, i did post a warning so now people will know at least. LOl i guess it only takes a single review for to update. Im such a dork.

And because of my imagination is ahhh peculiar, maybe ill write a short crack fic someday paring gangrel and chom, because lol i dont know, its funny. Do people even want that? It woul be a comedy. Im actually good at comedy.

Anyway. YEa. DAMN now im 400 words short. Eventually my chapters will end up as only a single sentence.


End file.
